Harry Potter and the Love Found
by Amortentia4u
Summary: A summer of romance and a year of discovery. What will Harry and his friends find?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Train Home

After Dumbledore's funeral guests had gone. Harry and his two best friends Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger headed back to the Gryffindor common room. They needed to get their things and get to the Hogsmeade train station. This was going to be their last ride on the Hogworts Express. They weren't in any hurry to get there.

Harry told Ron and Hermione about breaking up with his girlfriend, Ron's sister Ginny Weasley and why he did it. He wanted to protect her. He thought that she would be in more danger if she was with him than she would be without him. "Harry, I don't think that was a very good idea," said Hermione.

"Why isn't it a good idea Hermione?" Harry said "I'm trying to protect her!"

"What has Dumbledore been telling you for the last year?" asked Hermione. "That **Love** is the greatest power. And your ability to love and be loved is what will help you beat Valdemort, because it's the power he does not have. And if you push away the one person that you love and that loves you the most. What chance will you have?" She gave him a look that only Hermione can give. They were silent until they got to the train.

After they boarded the train, Harry went in search of an empty Compartment. Ron and Hermione went to the prefect compartment. Harry passed by the compartment that Ginny was in because he was too ashamed to look at her after the talk with Hermione. The Train started on the long journey home. Harry had not alerted the Dursleys that they were coming. They were planning to ride the Knight Bus there. Harry had no intention of letting the Dursleys know in advance, after the life he had lived in their house, he was not planning to be cordial to them. He was only going there because Dumbledore said he had to in order to keep the protection spell active. But he had asked Professor McGonnagal exactly how long he had to stay to do that. She told him that the bare minimum was one week.

Harry was so deep in thought that he did not notice Ginny coming in. "Harry?" she said. "Are you all right?" Startled he looked up into her beautiful brown eyes, the eyes he could just get lost in. "Hermione said you wanted to talk to me." "I was hoping you would let me talk to you, but I was afraid to come and look for you." whispered Ginny." "I wanted to let you know that I will be here for you as a friend since that is all I can be now."

"Oh Merlin, Gin." said Harry "I've made such a mistake. Can you ever forgive me? Hermione's right, you are my strength. I can't fight Voldemort without your love. I love you Ginny! I love you more than life itself."

Ginny looked at him through tear filled eyes. She wanted to be with him so badly. She knew she would take him back. She just couldn't do it yet. "Harry, think about what you want while you guys are at the Dursley's. Make sure this is what you want, because if we are going to be together, it will be forever. I can't take feeling the way I've felt today ever again. I love you too, Harry. But take the next week and really decide what you want, okay?"

Harry was so shaken by the way she said no. She told him she loved him. And said she wanted to be with him forever. She gave him a week to make up his mind. He didn't need a week. He knew now that he wanted to be with her forever as well.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." said Harry. "I talked to Ginny, and she told me to take this week at the Dursley's to decide what I want."

"Do your really understand how she feels Harry?" asked Hermione and Ron at the same time. "Harry, she has been in love with you since she was 10. We all thought she would grow out of it but she never did." Ron said showing his love for his sister. "I tried to talk to her but she was crying."

"Her heart was broken Ron." said Hermione. "What she told you is a good suggestion Harry. She gave you a week to really think this over. You know Snape knew you two were a couple before he left, right? So you also know that he has probably told Vol…Voldemort that she is your girlfriend. He doesn't know that you broke it off. She's in as much or more danger without you than with you. At least if she is with you, you can make sure she is protected instead of it being a distraction because you don't know if she is safe for sure."

"I hadn't thought about it like that. You're right. Well, we need to start making plans, and getting supplies for this hunt we're going on. We can do that this week while we're staying at the Dursley's house." said Harry. "Hermione, could you start making a list of things we're going to need?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dursleys

As they got off the Knight Bus at number 4 Privet Drive, Harry felt both exhilarated and a bit sad at the same time. This was to be just a short visit with his aunt Petunia and then he, Ron, Hermione, and hopefully Ginny would be off. They had a week before they had to be at the Burrow to get ready for Ron's brother Bill and his fiancé Fleur's wedding. They knew one week at the Dursley's would be enough to keep the protection spell alive and then they would go to Godric's Hollow. Godric's Hollow was the home of Harry's parents before Valdemort had killed them. The plan was to stay there and look for anything that might be a Horcrux in the remains of the house.

At the door of the Dursley's they looked around to make sure that they weren't being watched or followed. Hermione did the Alohomora charm on the door and it opened to let them inside. Hermione and Ron were both 17 which is of age in the wizarding world. Harry would be 17 in just a few short weeks.

Harry's aunt Petunia hearing the noise at the front door came into the room. She had been acting a little better towards Harry in the last two years. She said she knew why he was there and thanked him for keeping the safety of her family in place. She asked how long they would be there and was told approximately one week. She offered them some tea and went to the kitchen to fix it. While she was gone, Ron said "So this is why we came when only she was home." Harry just smiled sadly and nodded.

After the tea had been served they sat and talked a few minutes. Aunt Petunia said something about Vernon and Dudley. They had gone to the mall to get Dudley some new clothes. She said they were due back around dinner time. She said she wanted to tell Harry about his mother. "Give me a few minutes to get something from my room and then I will tell you the story." To say Harry was shocked at her behavior would be an understatement.

When Aunt Petunia came back into the room she was carrying a small hat box. These are all I have of Lily's things. She gave the box to Harry. What he found in there were things he wished he had had his whole life. "Why didn't you give these to me sooner?" He asked. He pulled out a muggle picture of the Evans family. It showed Lily at about age 16, aunt Petunia at age 18, and their parents, Harry's grandparents. They were all smiling and looked so very happy. "What happed to make you hate her?" asked Harry.

"I've never hated my sister, I just don't like that the magic took her away from us." She said. The next thing brought out of the box was a tiara. "She wore that at her wedding." said Petunia. "It has been in the Evans family for centuries." Harry thought how beautiful his mother must have looked with it on. Then his thoughts wandered, thinking how beautiful Ginny would look with it on for their wedding. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things now. He blushed slightly as he looked at Hermione; she knew what he was thinking. She just smiled at him and nodded in agreement. The next thing he brought out was a beautiful gold locket. Harry paused before opening it. Inside were two pictures one of Harry, his Mum, and his Dad. The other picture was of Harry alone. In both pictures he looked to be about a year old. "These must have been taken just before it happened" he said. He then handed the locket to Ron and Hermione. The next thing he found was a velvet box that held their wedding rings. His mother's ring was a gold band with diamonds and an emerald. Inside was engraved to say 'With all my love and life'. His father's ring was gold with diamonds. Inside was engraved with 'I will Love you for eternity'. There was a small envelope with a key that looked like a Gringotts vault key in it. The last thing in the box was a letter addressed to Harry.

Harry my beautiful boy,

If you get to read this then my protection worked.

The prophecy is correct you are the chosen One and

will be able to rid the world of Valdemort.

Let me give a reason why it is you. I know that you

must be terribly frightened. But know it is in your

blood. You see you are related to 3 very powerful

wizards. You were not to be told until you reached

the age of 17, so if you haven't been told as of yet,

that is why. You are related to Dumbledore.

He is your great-great-grandfather on my side, next

is Godric Gryffindor on your Dad's side, and

finally you are also directly related to Merlin

through both mine and your father's sides. I

know this is so much to take in as truth, but

believe me it is very much so. When you turn 17

look in the family vault and you will find proof.

I did as much research into this as I could and I

have found that the one power you will have that

Voldemort does not is Love. If you find someone

that truly loves you, don't ever let her go. She

will be able to do what no one else can. She will

keep you calm in the face of danger. She will give

you more love than you will think your heart can

hold. She will also increase you magical power to

an amazing level. That will be what you need to

defeat him. Your father and I will keep watching

you fromabove and adding to that love.

With all the love in my heart,

Your mum

Lily

Harry had tears in his eyes and an amazed look on his face as he finished the letter and passed out. Hermione jumped to get him off of the floor. "Harry, please wake up." Harry opened his eyes "She must have written this that day." he said. "I thought the Evans family were muggles." Harry said to his aunt. She shook her head "No they were wizards and I am a squib. Dudley had shown no sign of magic either. We had hoped this would never come out because of our heritage. No one knows of this, your mother put up with a lot of ridicule from some of the students at Hogwarts. You three must never mention it either if you want to beat He-who-must-not-be-named. After he is gone it will not matter who knows, and you will be even more popular that you already are." Harry handed the letter to Hermione. After she read the letter she also looked shocked. She handed the letter to Ron and he read it. "What do you think?" said Harry. "Harry, do you know what this means? You have the most powerful bloodline I've ever read about. We'll just have to get some more advanced spell books than we've gotten so far." "So I guess we'll be making another trip for books. But, can we go to the Burrow first? Harry knew his Mum was talking about Ginny in her letter.

After seeing the shocked expressions on Ron's and Hermione's faces, he held up the letter. "We have a lot to do." They nodded.

Aunt Petunia said "Harry, it's getting dark. Why don't you stay the night and then slip out after breakfast in the morning? Oh, but wait, I thought that you had to stay here a week for your protection to last until you turn 17."

"You know she's right Harry." said Hermione

The boys agreed. So they slipped up to Harry's room. Aunt Petunia brought some sandwiches and tea up to them. She asked if they could stay in the room and try to keep it quiet as she was not telling Vernon and Dudley that they were there. Hermione and Ron immediately put silencing charms on the room. They talked for awhile and then went to sleep. The boys were on the floor, and Hermione was in Harry's bed.

They awoke the next morning early. Harry asked Hermione if she had had a chance to think about the supplies yet. She started to make her list as Harry and Ron starting thinking of a strategy for where they should be looking for the Horcruxes. Soon it was time for lunch. The fact that Dudley was home now was a problem. They decided to go to Diagon Alley for lunch and they could pick up some of the supplies while they were there. They went to Gringotts first so that Harry could get some money. They got books on advanced spells and their counterspells, potion books and ingredients, and quills and parchments to start with. Hermione suggested they get a tent. Ron said "Why didn't I think of that? A wizarding tent would be perfect on our travels since it will have everything we need in it. There is a store around the corner there that would have tents." They walked into the store and an old woman came and helped them pick out one that would meet their requirements. It had 4 bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a fully loaded kitchen, and a large living space with cushy chairs, 2 sofas, and a large fireplace. When they returned from Diagon Alley, Aunt Petunia came in to Harry's room. She told Harry that they would be leaving for a two week holiday that evening. The week went by quickly after that. One of those days Harry decided he was going to get some clothes that fit. He went to Gringotts and got some galleons that he changed to muggle money and they went to muggle London. Hermione suggested a store and they went in. Harry bought himself several pairs of jeans, 2 pair of black cargo pants, quite a few t-shirts, a new pair of trainers, socks, and boxers. He asked Hermione if she thought it would be a good idea if he got contacts. She asked if he'd like to talk about it over lunch. They went to the Leaky Cauldron and found a table in the corner. Ron said "Harry have you ever thought of having your eyes fixed?" "That is a very good idea Harry." said Hermione. "Well, what do you mean?" said Harry. "There are several ways to have it done, both magically or muggle. I would think you would prefer magically though." "Why?" "Because it is less painful." "Yeah, you're right Hermione, I would prefer that." "Well, let's go find a magical ophthalmologist." "Right." Ron said "There's one in Diagon Alley just past Fred and George's shop." And before they got home that afternoon, Harry no longer wore his black rimmed glasses. The next day they were off to the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Burrow

On the way to the Burrow, they again stopped in Diagon Alley. Harry went into a store that he had not noticed before. It was called "A Heart Full of Love". There were the most interesting items, such as; stationary that only your true love can read what you have written on it. There were watches that were like the 2 way mirrors his father and godfather had. The whole store related to couples. Harry wanted to get something for Ginny. He turned around and saw a beautiful 5ct heart shaped diamond engagement ring with a small emerald on each side. He immediately bought it even though he knew he could not give it to Ginny right now. He figured that once he had beaten Voldemort he could give it to her. But what to get her now was the question. He saw in the same display a golden locket (heart shaped of course) on the most delicate gold chain. He asked the woman behind the counter about this. She explained the charms that were on it to him and he thought Ginny would accept this. After making his purchases he thanked the woman and went outside to meet Ron and Hermione. They continued along through Diagon Alley stopping at the Apothecary to get some of the supplies they would need for the Felix Felicis, and Polyjuice potions that they decided to make. Hermione had also thought they should have some Memory potion, Wit-sharpening potion, some Veritaserum, Pepper-up potion, Blood-replenishing potion, Burn-healing and Bruise removal pastes. She said they should be ready for anything. They stopped by Quality Quidditch Supplies to get new brooms for each of them. Hermione was not thrilled but Harry told her she needed to learn to fly well in case of emergency. Harry told them of the watches in Heart Full of Love. He also showed them the mirrors that his dad and Sirius had used. "Do you think if we had four regular watches we could put the same charms on them? That way the three of us and Ginny could stay in contact when we're not together."

"You know Harry, I think that is a brilliant idea." said Hermione. They went into the jewelry store and bought four watches. Next they went to Gringotts to get the extra funds they needed. Harry filled four money bags full of galleons. Harry filled an extra bag with galleons to be exchanged for muggle money. He told them that they may need it while they were gone. Harry also left the engagement ring in the vault. With that, they left Gringotts and apparated to the Burrow with Ron and Harry lightly holding Hermione's arms giving the appearance that it was a side along. "I can't wait for both of you to get your apparation licenses."

As the walked through the door into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley came rushing up to them pulling them all into hugs. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you dears. You must be hungry. It's a little late for lunch, but I'll just whip up some sandwiches while you take your things upstairs." She didn't notice Harry's lack of glasses at the time.

They walked upstairs with their things. Hermione went into Ginny's room. Ginny looked up from the book that she was reading and was pleasantly surprised to see her. "What are you doing here? I thought it would be another week or two before I saw you. Are Ron and Harry with you?" she asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled and said "It's good to see you too. We decided that some things were more important. And yes Ron and Harry are with me!" She told Ginny about the box and the letter without going into details. She thought Harry should do that himself. "Your mum's making some sandwiches for us. Why don't you come down and you can talk to Harry."

"No. If Harry wants to talk to me he can come up here. I don't want my mum to overhear anything. She doesn't know I was ever with Harry, and if I can't be with him now why should I let her know how bad I feel right now because of it?" Ginny didn't know that Harry was just on the other side of the door and overheard the conversation. He waited until Hermione came out. When she saw him there she started to say something, but he held his hand up to stop her and motioned for her to go on down so he could talk to Ginny.

Harry knocked on Ginny's door as he walked in. "Can I come in Gin?" She looked up and nodded. "I've been enlightened on a few things. First, I don't want to make you feel as though you are not wanted. Because you are, believe me you are. And second, I want you to have this." He held out the locket he had bought earlier in Diagon Alley. "It holds a special charm. I've already done my part but you need to place this over your heart and hold it there for 10 seconds."

Ginny did as she was told and she blushed. She said "Harry that made me feel exactly as I did after our first kiss in the common room."

Harry smiled. "That's what my love for you feels like. The charm on that locket will let you feel some of the love I feel for you whenever you need to be reminded." "We're still working on another gift I have for you, I just need to find the correct spell to put the charm in place." "Can I put the locket on you now?"

Ginny thought for a minute. As she looked at him she noticed something different. His glasses weren't on his face. She knew how much she loved him and this locket just proved his love for her. She smiled and said "Yes, Please. Harry, what happened to your glasses while you were gone?"

He told her about the day in Diagon Alley, "I figured that since they were always falling off and breaking or just getting so dirty that I couldn't see, that contacts would be better. But Ron suggested this and Hermione agreed that it would be best because she said contacts actually would start hurting and scratching your eyes. So that is how I lost my glasses."

"Harry, what happened to you while you were gone? You seem more confident in yourself and you weren't afraid to tell me how you feel about me. I am very thankful for that by the way."

Harry told her about the letter to him from his mother. He told her about his inherited bloodline. To say she was a little amazed was an understatement. "I don't know if my Mum was a seer or not, but I'm not taking any chances. I know you are the girl that letter talks about." He told her about the things in the box. He showed her the locket with the pictures in it. "Oh yeah, if we both hold your locket together it will put pictures of us into it. Do you want that?" She nodded and smiled with tears in her eyes. They both held the locket for 5 seconds which put the pictures in. "I also put more of my love in there for good measure." he said. "Does this mean you will take me back?"

"Oh Harry, did you decide that we could be together forever?" she said. Harry smiled and nodded. "Oh yes Harry!" And with that she threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. When they parted his legs felt like he'd been hit with a Jelly-Legs Jinx. "That was a little of my love for you." Ginny smiled seductively at him, raised one eyebrow and left the room. Harry didn't know what hit him.

"Oh Merlin, I'm in trouble now." he smiled to himself. He now knew that she was going to make him pay for the past week.

When Harry finally reached the table he sat down next to Ginny. Hermione smiled and Ron snickered. "Harry mate I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." said Ron as he struggled to keep from laughing, and as Harry turned red they all started laughing.

Mrs. Weasley watched the teenagers at the table. She noticed Harry's lack of glasses. "Harry where are your glasses?" "I don't need them anymore Mrs. Weasley. I got my eyes fixed this week." "Oh, I'm so happy for you Harry. I don't know why we didn't think to have that done for you years ago."

She had always known Ginny and Harry would get together. She also knew that Ron and Hermione would get together, but when would **they** finally realize that?

The next morning was already hot, showing that it was going to be a blisteringly hot summer day. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out the door. He asked where she was taking him. But she wouldn't tell him said it was a surprise. She asked him to close his eyes, but Harry didn't like surprises, so he cheated. Ginny knew he was cheating so she put a blindfold on him. Harry was sure they were heading to the pond they had for swimming. Boy was he wrong. No one knew that Ginny had found a secret place on the Burrow grounds. She had been working on it for years. She had actually built an in ground cement pool in the second clearing of the woods at the back of the land. No one knew about it, not even Hermione who had shown her the spells to make it. To say that Harry was surprised when Ginny took the blindfold off would be an understatement. "Ginny did you make this place?" Harry asked. "Yes" she said. "Would you like to go swimming?"

"Gin, we don't have our swimming suits."

"We don't need them do we?" She started to take her clothes off. After she had gotten her shirt off, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. She had a trim body, but was curvy, very curvy in all the right places. He noticed she had freckles down her chest and he wanted to count each and every one on her body. He took his shirt off, and Ginny smiled as she looked at his sculptured chest Quidditch sure has been good for him, she thought to herself. His broad shoulders, the dark hair on his chest leading down to his six pack abs and the thin line of black hair leading down from his navel; she was thinking she was in heaven. And that was just his shirt she couldn't wait for the rest to come off. The way Ginny was looking at Harry, he was feeling a tightening in his shorts that he didn't think was appropriate. He walked over to where Ginny was standing and put his arms around her and hugged her tight to him, hoping she would not feel the effect she was having on him.

She smiled at him, and kissed him passionately. She grabbed the buckle of his belt and started unbuckling it she pulled it off of him, next she undid his shorts and tried to pull them off of him. He grabbed her hands and turned her around and pulled her tightly against his chest. He lowered his hands to her shorts and pulled them down over her hips and let them fall to her ankles and watched her kick them off, revealing the tiny thong knickers she had on that matched her bra. He blushed as he took his shorts off and led her into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Talk

After lunch they were sitting around the table talking. "Let's go into the grove and talk." said Harry

They went into the grove and found a large tree to sit under. "We need to make plans for training while we are here." said Harry. "Training for what?" said a voice approaching them. "Shit! Well, what do you guys think?" said Harry. "I think we should tell her everything." "I agree with Harry" said Hermione. "Well, I think she needs to get herself back up to the house." said Ron. "WHAT?" asked Ginny. "Let me guess, it's the stupid, idiotic, moronic, insane, overprotective big brother syndrome phasing in, right? Whatever it is, I want to help." "Let me talk to her." said Harry. "Let's go over here Gin. I'll tell you everything." Harry took Ginny farther into the grove and over to the other side of another tree so they could be alone. He cast a silencing spell around them. He had her back against the tree with his hands on either side of her. He leaned in and his lips met hers. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip seeking access, she willingly granted it. When both were in need of oxygen they parted. "

WOW" he said. "Let's sit down here Gin. Do you remember the prophacy that I took off of the shelf in the Ministry last year?" "Sure Harry, you said it broke." "Yes that's true but that was only the recording of the prophacy. When I got back to Dumbledore's office, he told me that the prophacy was witnessed by him when it was given. In other words, Sybil Trelawney was the seer that gave the prophacy and she was with Professor Dumbledore when she made it. The wording is:

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him…Born as the seventh month dies…The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.**

Dumbledore explained that it is me that it talks about. He said that there was another boy born at the prophacized time. It is Neville Longbottom. He was born the day before me. Neville is a pureblood but Voldemort chose me the half blood because he is also a half blood and figured I was more of a threat to …wait, I'm not a half blood am I? But, Dumbledore said that Voldemort has not heard the whole prophacy. It seems there was someone that overheard the conversation that night but they were discovered before it was completed. They only heard the first three lines. Dumbledore seemed to think that the power I have that Voldemort does not, is my ability to love and be loved. I hope that is true because I have so much love for you and your family as well as Hermione.

But another reason for all the secrecy in what we've been up to is that it seems Dumbledore had discovered the path that Voldemort has taken to his immortality. It is called a Horcrux. To make a Horcrux a person must split his soul and to do that he must kill a person, which is what actually splits the soul. Then he must place a part of his soul into something. The biggest problem with Voldemort is that he made 6 Horcruxes and adding the small piece left in his body it makes a total of 7 that need to be destroyed before we can consider him dead. We have actually killed off 2 of the 7 parts. One was the diary in your first year. The other was a ring that belonged to his grandfather Marvolo Gaunt which Dumbledore destroyed. That is what caused his hand to turn black. Voldemort has his Horcruxes well protected. The night Dumbledore was killed we had gone out to try to get another one. Unfortunately all that he went through to get the Horcrux weakened him so much that Snape was able to kill him. To make matters worse the locket we collected was a fake. There was a note in it from someone with the initials R.A.B.

"What does the locket look like?" Ginny asked.

"It is gold and has the Slytherin mark on it. Why?" asked Harry.

"I think we have seen that locket Harry. Do you remember when we were cleaning number 12 two years ago? That day in the room with the Doxies?" She asked.

Harry nodded "Yeah, I do." he said.

"There was a locket that we couldn't open. You said it made you feel cold do you remember?" she looked up at him.

He did remember a locket "I think you're right Ginny. That was the locket we are looking for. We threw it away… We threw it away!" He looked like he was going to be sick.

Ginny looked at him and said "Harry remember Kreacher was taking things out of the trash bags as fast as we were putting them in. I think the locket is still someplace at number 12."

"We need to tell Hermione and Ron and we need to plan a trip to number 12." said Harry. "And since you are extremely smart and devious as well as beautiful, I think you need to plan this trip." He stood up and pulled her up with him. He kissed her on the forehead and took off fast before she could hit him.

They told Ron and Hermione about the locket at Grimmauld Place, and what Ginny had said about thinking it might still be there. They decided to go the next day as Mrs. Weasley would be at Diagon Alley with Fleur and Bill inspecting flowers for the wedding.

"Well, Ginny and I are going back to the orchard to finish our conversation. We just wanted to let you know about the locket." Harry said smiling at Ginny. He held his hand out to her and they walked back to where they had been talking earlier.

"We are going to be leaving soon after my birthday. I had wanted you to stay here and be safe, but I now know that you will be safer with me and I won't be distracted with having to worry about you. What I want to know is, do you want to come with us? Remember it will be extremely dangerous and we don't have any idea what evil charms or hexes he may have guarding the Horcruxes. We plan on going to Godric's Hollow first. I feel like that place has a significant meaning to Voldemort, and might be worthy of a Horcrux in his mind. We know that the diary and ring have been destroyed. We aren't sure if R.A.B. destroyed the locket or not. We're pretty sure according to Dumbledore that Hufflepuff's cup is one and that Nagini is one also. We have no idea what the last one is. Dumbledore thought it would be something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's but we have no clue if that is right or not.

We bought a lot of supplies during the week we were at the Dursley's. We even bought a 4 bedroom tent.

Ginny just looked at him awestruck. "I can't believe that you have been dealing with all this Harry. Of course I want to go with you. Do you think we could wait to leave after my birthday on August 11th?"

"I don't think that will be a problem Gin. At least then you will be 16 when we leave and not 15. You're still going to be underage though and your mom will fight tooth and nail to keep you from going." said Harry.

She looked at him unblinking and said "Not if we don't tell them we are leaving. They don't know anything about this now, so why should we tell them. It will only make them worry."

"Of course we're not going to say anything Ginny. Have you not been listening to me? This information is so very very secret that even McGonagall wasn't told by Dumbledore. He, Ron, Hermione, and I were the only ones to know this before me telling you. I just thought we would just leave the morning after the wedding. We would just leave a note that we were going and would be gone when the rest of your family got up. But, that was before I came to my senses and asked you to come as well." He smiled at her. "We have 5 weeks to get trained and in shape to leave. I think we should do some physical training as well as magic. What do you think?"

She put her finger to her chin and said "Um, I think seeing you in any better shape than you are could be very distracting. Of course that would not be something that would bother me at all." she grinned.

Harry walked over to where she was leaning against the tree and resumed the position he had previously, with hands on each side of her effectively pinning her to the tree. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. He licked her bottom lip asking permission to enter, she accepted. They continued like this for a while and then…

"Oh, my eyes, my eyes!" Ron said covering his eyes. "I don't want to see that."

The next second there was an orange orangutan sitting where Ron had been standing. They turned and looked at Ginny. She held her wand in her hand at her side. She looked at them and dared them to say anything.

"Ginny, could you please turn Ron back into himself?" asked Hermione while trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, but can't you see, he is himself." Ginny said trying to hide her smile.

Harry couldn't help it he was on the ground laughing so hard he was trying not to wet himself. "Oh Ginny, I r...really think you should ch...change him back." he got out between laughs.

"But why?" she whined "I think he looks better this way." She said "Oh, all right." She turned him back and then hid behind Harry.

"GINNY THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Ron bellowed.

"Y...Ye...Yes it was." laughed out the other three.

Ron turned red and started laughing as well. "Oh well, I guess it was, and I also guess I deserved that. It's just going to be hard seeing you do that."

"We know Ron." said Harry "And we will try not to do it in front of you, but you have to realize that we love each other and we're not going to stop doing it. Besides, you were not here when we started." he said while ducking Ron's arm.

"All right, all right. I give up! I know you will be snogging. But, you had better not do anything else."

"Hermione, have you figured out which spells we need to learn before we leave?" asked Harry.

"Yes I have a pretty long list here. When do you think we should start training with them?" she answered.

"Harry, how am I supposed to learn them? I'm underage and still will be after my birthday." asked Ginny. I now around the house like here I can do it because of this being a wizard family and magic is used around here all the time. But in the fields and woods around here I can't and that is where we will be training."

"Hermione, do you know of any spells that will hide underage magic? I'm pretty sure I heard of something that actually hides the magic signature of your wand."

"Yes Harry, but we would have to go to Knockturn Alley to have that done. Do you really want to do that? I don't think you should go at all Harry. We were lucky those few times in Diagon Alley but Knockturn Alley is way too dangerous for you to be there without a guard." said Hermione.

"Do you realize that I can be in Diagon Alley without being seen by myself better than going with a guard? I wish the order could realize that a group of people stands out more than a person by themselves." said Harry. "I wonder…. Dobby? Could you come here for a minute?" "Yes Harry Potter Sirs? How can Dobby helps you?" "Dobby do you have any way of masking the magic signatures of our wands? We are going to be doing some secret things and would rather not be discovered doing them."

"Yes Harry Potter Sirs there is a way. Would you likes for Dobby to dos it for yous and your Wheezys and your Hermyownee Sirs?"

"Yes Dobby. Please do it for all of us." Harry said while smiling at the way Dobby said Hermione's name. They all gave their wands to Dobby and he waved his hand over them. He smiled at Harry as he gave him all four wands. Harry said "Thank you Dobby. Here are 4 galleons for you as a thank you. You can buy yourself several pairs of socks with that." Dobby said "No Harry Potter Sirs. That is too much fors Dobby to takes." Harry said "No Dobby it is not too much. There is one galleon for each wand you masked for us." "Okay Harry Potter Sirs I will takes it but it still is too much for Dobby." he said as he popped away.

"Problem solved!" said Harry. "We start training tomorrow morning with a 5km run. Then practice ducking and dodging. Then we will go on to the jinxes and hexes you have found Hermione. What do you all think?"

Ginny and Hermione had stepped away from the boys. "Well how is it going for you and Harry?" asked Hermione. Ginny smiled a smile that lit up her face. "It is going quite well." she said. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "Oh Hermione, he gave me this locket. It has a charm on it that lets me feel his love for me. He is being so great. We went swimming this morning." "You didn't wear you swimming suit this morning Ginny." she said. "I know!" said Ginny with a big smile on her face. She was blushing which made Hermione a little nervous. "What exactly did you do?" she asked. Ginny blushed even more "We fooled around a little. We didn't do THAT if that is what you're afraid of." she told Hermione. "But Hermione, we came close when we were dating before. I don't think it will be too long before he wants it as much as I do. I'm pretty sure he does now and being the gentleman that he is, he will not let me know until I let him know. I do know that I will wait until my birthday at least." "Well that's something I guess. Just don't rush into it Ginny. I know a contraception spell if you want to learn it before it gets too late. It's Conceptia Fetium." said Hermione with a stern look. "Don't let your hormones run away with you before your birthday okay?" Ginny just smiled at her. "When are you going to tell Ron that you are in love with him Hermione?" "I have no idea what you are talking about" she answered with a blush that would make any Weasley proud. Ginny laughed at her. "Hermione when will you stop fooling yourself. Everyone in Gryffindor Tower knows that you and Ron are in love. They were even taking bets on when you guys would admit it to yourselves. "You have got to be kidding me. Ginny please tell me you are kidding."

Meanwhile the boys were talking about pretty much the same thing. Harry asked Ron when he would tell Hermione that he loved her. Ron said "Harry I do love her. I have since the Yule Ball in 4th year. But I don't think she feels the same way." "Ron she does feel the same way. You just have to be the brave one and tell her. Where's your Gryffindor spirit?" asked Harry. "It seems to have taken a leave of absence." answered Ron. They both laughed at that. "Tell her by the wedding. Ask her to be your date to the wedding. At least you will know something that way." Harry advised.


	5. Chapter 5

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I wish I was as talented as her but you're stuck with my story, Sorry.**

**Chapter 5: Training**

Hermione got everyone up the next morning to start their training. They were all excited about starting this.

They all gathered in the orchard to start their physical side of training. Harry and Hermione had them doing calisthenics they did in the muggle world, then had them running the 5k run he told them they would be doing. They were exhausted after that so they took time to go inside for lunch.

After lunch they went back out to the orchard. The list that Hermione had made of the spells and jinxes they should learn was extensive. They could already do most of the jinxes because of Dumbledore's Army. The spells however were a different story all together. They started with the healing spells. They were all doing okay but Ginny was almost an expert. She said "With Fred and George in the family I _had_ to learn them."

They were all excited about this since they knew they were going to need healing quite a bit. They named Ginny as their healer. So while they were learning the offensive spells, Ginny focused of the defensive ones. Harry kept checking on her and she was enjoying this. She would purposefully mess up a spell and need his _help_ every now and again. Hermione saw what she was doing and winked at her.

Hermione was putting the spells on the watches so they could all stay in contact. When she was through she gave them each one and had them go to different sides of the orchard to try them out. Of course they worked perfectly.

That evening they all gathered in Ron's room. Harry asked them if they knew of any spells they thought he could use on the horcruxes. They each grabbed one of the advanced spell books and started leafing through them.

Ron found one called 'Expelece' that forced something out of anything that held it. They all decided that that was a good one to learn. Ginny found one called 'Damn to Hell' which does just that. It sends whatever it is used on to Hell. Ginny said it should be used as a backup for something else. Hermione said" Ginny, I don't know. We can learn it, but I don't know about using it." Harry said, "How about I just use that on Voldemort? We can just send him to Hell while we are far enough away from him for anyone to see us. Hey, we could send Bellatrix and Lucius there beforehand." They all started laughing and the tense feeling left them.

They were interrupted by someone coming to the door, It was Bill. He said that they should be getting ready for bed. They had a lot of work that they would be doing tomorrow since the wedding was the day after. So they all said goodnight. Harry walked Ginny to her door while Hermione stayed in with Ron to give them a little privacy.

"You are a bridesmaid in the wedding aren't you?" said Harry. "Yes" she replied with a frown. "What's wrong? He asked. She said "I'm just a little sad that I won't get to sit with you at the wedding." "But you will at the party afterwards, right?" "Oh yes, they better not _try_ to put me anywhere else!" "Good. Well, goodnight Ginny," said Harry before he kissed her goodnight.

The next morning Hermione got them all up very early so that they would have time to get their physical training done since they would not have time to do anything else today.

They saw a large poster type board on the wall in the kitchen that had sooo many details of the wedding on it, each had a box next to it to be checked as that detail is done. They looked at each other in horror.

They started getting the tables and chairs for the reception under a white tent. Next, Bill had them placing the chairs for the wedding in rows, leaving an aisle for Fleur and the bridesmaids to walk down. A trail of red roses in bouquets were attached to the end chairs closest to the aisle. Then Bill said it was time for lunch and they had an hour to eat.

While they were eating, the head of Professor McGonagall appeared in the floo. She asked if it was at all possible for Harry to come to Hogwarts with his 3 friends for about an hour or so.

Molly said that was fine, they could go now if that was allright.

When the four of them got to Hogwarts they were met at the gate by Professor McGonagall. She led them in and up to the castle. They went up to the headmaster's office. The professor had them sit down and pulled out a box. She stated "This has been left to the four of you by professor Dumbledore. His will was read this morning at Gringotts. Ronald" she said as she faced Ron. "The headmaster asked that you be given this," she said as she pulled out the professor's putter outer and handed it to Ron. He also left this, it was an invisibility cloak, he said you might come to a time when these are needed for you". "Hermione" she said as she faced Hermione. 'For you, he left this, she pulled a time turner, he said you know how to use this and it might come in handy. He also left you this," and she pulled a secrecy sensor out of the box. "Ginevra" she said as she looked at Ginny. "The professor said that he had a feeling that you could use these." She pulled out 3 books of healing charms. "He has stated in his will that you are to never reveal this," and she pulled out a ring which was gold and had a dove engraved into it. She told them that the ring had belonged to his sister Arianne. She said that the ring would take her to or bring she looked at Harry back to you. "and Harry," she said this is to be given to you which is the match to Ginevra's ring. It was a man's ring also gold with a dove etched into it. This set has been in the Dumbledore family since the beginning of time. They are highly charmed so that once on they cannot be seen by anyone that does not see them go on you. He also left the sword of Gryffindor and his pensive, there is a storage box of memories that he had set aside for you. He also left his vault to you, minus an amount given to me and another amount given to Remus Lupin." She also held up a golden key. Thenshe held up a golden coin "This is a portkey that will take you to Gringotts now. You should really check out his vault. I know by talking to him over the years, that you will find many useful things. He left me a letter that explained everything that happened and about the Horcruxes. He said that I could help you if you needed me to." She said "Harry can I make a suggestion?" He nodded. She said "I think that while you are at Diagon Alley you should go to Farbisher's tailor shop and tell Mr. Farbisher that I sent you to get dragonhide battle robes for the four of you."

**AN: Sorry it has been a vveerrryyy long time since I updated. Real Life sucks! I'll try to get updates out sooner. Again, Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Vault**

Harry and his friends took the portkey to Gringotts. They waited for the next available goblin. Harry told them about inheriting Dumbledore's vault. "Key please," said the goblin. Harry gave the golden key to the goblin. The goblin called Griphook over to take them down to the vault. Harry smiled and said "Hi, Griphook, how are you today?" Griphook looked amazed. "Hello Harry Potter. I still find it amazing that you always remember me, not too many wizards can tell us apart, but you Harry Potter know many of us." Harry just waved at another goblin and said "Hi Rowlok." Griphook got them into the cart and just shook his head. He looked at the other three and said, "See what I mean."

They took the roller coaster like ride down to Dumbledore's vault which was on the next to bottom level in the very old family large vault section. When they got to the vault, Harry handed the key to Griphook. Griphook unlocked the vault and told them to take as long as they wanted. The four of them looked around with their mouths hanging open. There were Galleons piled floor to ceiling in one area about a ¼ the size of the vault. On the back wall, were weapons. They talked it over and decided to each take one. Hermione told them that the swords would be useful, so each of them took one, then they looked at the daggers and decided to take several of them each. Hermione looked around and saw a desk against one of the walls. She walked over to see it. On top of the desk was a letter to Harry. She called him over and showed it to him. He opened the letter and started reading.

_**My Dear Harry**_

_**First, it came as great shock for me to find out that we are related. I didn't know. I don't know how I didn't know this. I was sent a letter from your mother…it was delivered just today. I don't know why she didn't come out and tell me when she started here. My great granddaughter. I could have done so much more for her.**_

_**Second, I want to apologize for what I am about to tell you. When you first started at Hogwarts I could not believe how powerful your magic was. I didn't think it would be wise to have anyone else knowing about the extent of your power, so I placed a very strong block on your powers. Please don't be as angry as I know you are right now. There is a healer here in Diagon Alley. His name is Darius Evergoode. The goblins know him. If you ask them, I think they will get him here and give you a place to talk. He will be able to remove the block. Please try not to show how much power you will have to anyone other than your friends. **_

_**Third, When I discovered that there was no cure for what happened because of the ring. I decided to get Hufflepuff's cup for you. It is here in the vault but please do not touch it until you get the block off of your magic. You will be able to place a confinement protection on it to keep you and your friends safe. It is in the trunk underneath this desk. You will need the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the Horcruxes.**_

_**I still do not know what the last Horcrux is. I am almost positive that it is something of Ravenclaw's. I know you will be leaving to try to find the last Horcrux as soon as Miss Weasley turns 16. So I want you to train with your friends so that you will be able to work together. There is a book of spells that is in my office. I wrote this book or more of a journal when I started fighting for the Greater Good. It has been added to as I have been developing spells to use. It is hidden so no one knows it is there. It is under Fawkes's stand, on the wall is an etching of a phoenix the password is 'Nerds'.**_

_**As always, you have shown something that no one else could have. I am sorry that I placed you with the Dursleys. I did not know that it would cause you so much pain. I should have checked up on you every so often. Please find it in your heart to forgive an old man his mistakes. I told you once that my mistakes tend to be worse than most.**_

_**I wish you great luck and great happiness. Do not worry about me as I have gone on to my next great adventure.**_

_**Goodbye Harry my boy,**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

Ginny could feel the anger coming off of Harry. She nudged Hermione and nodded over at him. Then she went up and put her arms around his waist and hugged him. Hermione and Ron came up beside him. He showed them the letter. "I can't believe him!" "Harry, think about it. He knew the prophecy and thought you were too young to know it. He had to do something. Because, think about it. The deatheaters that had gotten away were still out there. He didn't want to draw attention to you. You had just gotten to Hogwarts after just finding out you were a wizard. Deatheaters' children were going to find out and tell their parents. He did the right thing." said Hermione, she held up her had to stop the barrage of reasons why he shouldn't have done that. "Harry you have done okay in school haven't you. Your grades are always E or O, except in potions, I know. You also don't like all the attention coming your way. Right?" Harry nodded at her.

Ginny grabbed his hand and said "Bloody Hell, the Hufflepuff cup is here? That means there is only one more we have to search for."

"Harry why don't you grab a few things and a lot of galleons to take with us so we won't need to stop for money anywhere along the way, and let's see if we can get the goblins to summon the healer," said Hermione. Harry nodded and said, "You're right Hermione, why don't each of you ta. . .wait a minute, stay here." Harry went out to talk to Griphook and asked him if there was any way to always have enough money. Griphook said that there were several ways. "One way was to have a bottomless money bag where all you do is say the amount you need and it will automatically give you that amount. There is also the credit cards we have one for the muggle world and one for the wizard world." Harry asked if they each could get a credit card for both worlds all connected to his vault. Griphook said that he would get the cards while Harry was having the block taken off his power. There would be some papers to sign. Harry went back into the vault. He went over to the desk and opened several drawers before he found what he was looking for. There were four money bags and he told them each to fill their bag with galleons to take with them. Hermione reminded them that they needed to get back to Hogwarts before too long and floo back to the Burrow," So they left the vault and Harry asked Griphook if he could summon the healer and let them have a room to take care of the block on his magic. Griphook said "Harry, please follow me" as he led them to a room at the back of Gringotts. He told them to wait here and he would get the healer and then get the cards for them.

Griphook went and got healer Evergoode. He was a middle aged man with light brown hair and the brightest smile they had ever seen. He told them it was a special potion that he used on his teeth that made them so white that they shined. Hermione said that she had never heard of such a thing, and that her parents were dentists. He told her that it was potion that he himself had invented. Would she like to try it? And if she liked it maybe her parents would like to use it in their dentistry. "You know about dentists?" asked Hermione. He smiled and answered that he was muggleborn. "Could I maybe get back to you later in the week healer Evergoode?" asked Hermione. "Of course," he answered.

Harry started talking and said "Healer Evergoode, Albus Dumbledore left a letter for me in his vault. In it he says that he placed a block on my powers when I was younger, but that you could remove the block for me. Would it be acceptable for you to do that removal here?" "Oh, yes, Mr. Potter, that won't be a problem at all.

The healer took out his wand and ran it over Harry. He said "Yes it is a very strong block, which means that you Mr. Potter are a very strong wizard." He ran his wand over Harry in a very specific pattern muttering under his breath. It took about a minute after the healer finished removing the block before Harry felt any difference. Ginny said, "Harry, you're glowing."

Harry turned to healer Evergoode and thanked him profoundly. What is your charge for this healer?" The healer smiled at Harry and said that the charge is 5 galleons. Harry said, "But this was out of your business day and I know that you don't sit around and wait forever for patients to come into your shop, let's make it 15 galleons. Healer Evergoode said, "Thank you Harry Potter. It has been an honor to help you."

Griphook came back into the room with a stack of parchment. He went over to the table and called them over. "These are the credit cards for Ronald Weasley," he handed them over to Ron. "These are the credit cards for Hermione Granger," he hand them to Hermione. "These are the credit cards for Ginny Weasley," he handed Ginny hers, "And these are the master credit cards for you Harry Potter," he handed Harry his. Ron said, "What do you mean master credit cards?" "Just that they are all attached to Harry Potter's vault," said Griphook. "Okay Griphook, which are which?" "The gold colored ones are for the muggle world, the white ones are for the wizard world," said Griphook. Harry came over to Griphook and held out his hand. Griphook shook Harry's hand and had Harry sign the parchments.

Ginny reminded them that Professor McGonagall told them to get dragonhide battle outfits, so they headed to Farbisher's tailor shop. They told Mr. Farbisher that Professor McGonagall sent them to him to get dragonhide battle robes. It didn't take long to get them made so they took the portkey back to Hogwarts. They told the professor all that had taken place.

"Professor McGonagall," said Harry "Did you know anything different about my mother?" She answered "No Harry, I told you all I knew." Harry pulled out the letter from his mother and the letter from Dumbledore and gave them to her to read. She read Lily's first, tears came to her eyes, then she read Professor Dumbledore's letter, she narrowed her eyes at this. When she looked up she said "Harry, do you know what this means?" Harry answered "No, what?" "You own part of Hogwarts. And Gryffindor's sword is definitely yours. You know Harry, you might want to take a minute when all this is done and see the goblins about tracing your bloodline for you, there may be vaults that should go to you from Gryffindor and Merlin." "I'll do that once the horcruxes are taken care of," said Harry. "Well we should be getting back to the Burrow now."

Molly was in a snit when they got back. "Where have you been?" "Mum, please calm down and let us explain," said Ginny. "Harry inherited Dumbledore's vault and had to go to Gringotts to take care of that. There was a letter to Harry from Dumbledore saying that he had put a block on Harry's powers when he was younger and said that there was a healer in Diagon Alley that could remove it for him. He said the goblins knew the healer and could have him come to them at Gringotts. That's what took so long." That seemed to appease Molly. "Well, we have taken care of everything to do with the wedding that can be done today. Why don't you go keep yourselves out of trouble for a while before dinner."

The gang went up to Ron's room for privacy. "So, what could be the last Horcrux?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked at them and her eyes widened. "I think I know. I heard a couple of Ravenclaws talking about a lost diadem. I think we should talk to the gray lady," "The ghost? Asked Ron. "Yes I was doing some research a while back." "Why does that not surprise me?" asked Ron. "Shut up, and listen to me. I was told that the gray lady is Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter Helena. She may be able to tell us something that could help." Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "Is that true?" She answered him with "That's what the research I was doing was for. There's a whole story about her. Her mother's diadem is said to bring wisdom to whoever wears it. She was being pursued by the Baron, now known as the bloody baron, and she ran taking the diadem with her. He left to find her and bring her back ordered by Rowena Ravenclaw after she fell ill, but when she refused to go back with him he stabbed her with his knife because he was so disappointed with her, but he loved her so he killed himself because of that." "Do you know where she had run to? Asked Harry. "Albania," answered Hermione. And that's where Valdemort was hiding for all those years," said Harry. "I wonder if the diadem is in Albania or if by chance he put it in the Chamber of Secrets? Wait a minute, do you know if there are any identifying marks on the diadem?" Hermione said "It had 'Wit Beyond Measure is Man's Greatest Treasure' engraved into it." Harry looked pleased when he said, "I think I know where it is. When I his that potions book a couple of years ago in the Room of Requirement I saw a diadem sitting on one of the busts in thee."

Molly called them all to dinner then .


End file.
